


A Tempting Vision

by ro_shepard



Series: Love When You Least Expect It [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ass man, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, Interrupted Sleep, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: Cullen beholds a tempting vision and he just can't help himself. (Nothing here but shameless smut emphasizing Cullen's fondness for a nice derrière.)This fic was inspired by alovely comic, commissioned from the super talented @nsfwfrosch. :)





	A Tempting Vision

"Sweet, merciful Maker!"

The blasphemous swear loosely escaped as a strained whisper of surprise and reverence. He would pray for forgiveness later. The air was warm, and even more so now as he drew in a shaky breath, taking in the vision before him. He had told himself, sauntering through the starry night and the silence of the main keep, that that he would not wake her. 

Cullen gulped down the lump in his throat.

Evelyn was - _Maker, take me now -_ Cullen thought, running a bare hand through his hair. Evelyn was facing away from him, her soft-brown form haloed by the dying candlelight. She must have deemed it warm as well, for Evelyn had forgone her sleeping attire and was dozing nude - well practically nude, he corrected himself, noting the sliver of material at her pelvis.  

He had only meant to lay in bed and curl up next to the woman he loved.

Cullen covered his face with his palm. Surely this was the Fade. Surely he was experiencing some kind of carnal fantasy, one in which he was standing atop the staircase in the Inquisitor's chambers, staring needfully as she soundly slept, trying to will away, with all of his might, the needful stirrings in his trousers. He peeked through his fingers at the toned muscles of her back, the sexy bend of her waist, the flared curve of her full hips, and finally, the bountiful mounds of flesh that called to him now. 

He was not going to wake her tonight. 

He raked his teeth over his bottom lip as his gaze lingered a bit more.  _Maker's breath... could there be a more perfect arse?_

Beads of sweat formed at his hairline, the beginning of the end for his tamed curls and Cullen reached for the hem of his shirt, hoisting it from his torso in one swoop. It was then that he heard Evelyn make a small sound, one of restful comfort, but to him, the small sigh echoed thunderously in his ears. The soft sound also caught the full attention of another part of him. He shoved a hand inside the front of his pants and stroked himself, stifling a blissful groan. His cock throbbed, solid and demanding, wanting to solicit more of those enticing noises. 

He finished undressing, knowing that his preference for sleeping naked would not help his current plight - letting the Inquisitor rest or burying himself so deep inside of her until he could no longer see straight. Another slumbered mewl from Evelyn sealed their fates for the night and he made his way over to the four-poster. 

"Ev?" Cullen whispered headily, laying on his side, behind her. The closeness of her brought forth her familiar scent of sweet cream with a hint of chocolate.

This woman played on his every one of his senses.

"Ev?" He strained again, bringing his fingertips to the fine hairs at the base of her neck. He slowly trailed them over the curve of her spine and smirked in  satisfaction as her rich, sienna skin began to involuntarily prickle under his touch.

Evelyn stirred slightly in her sleep and bumped up against a warm, solid body behind her. 

"Cullen?" Evelyn asked sleepily. She started to turn over, but was stopped as a strong hand settled at her waist.

For a brief moment, Cullen felt guilty about waking her, but as he pulled her toward him and ground himself between the cleft of her ass, his physical desire for her outweighed his shame. His lips fell to the ball of her shoulder and he felt her tremble.

"Evelyn, my darling," he began, peppering wet kisses across the top of her back, "sweetling, love of my life," he continued, humming his pleasure as Evelyn perked up to wiggle her arse against his cock. With his nose he nudged aside the dark curls that covered her ear, "Evelyn, please? Maker, I  _need_ to be inside of you," his voice rumbled low, hungered. 

Evelyn consented, moving to turn around again, but Cullen held her in place once more. He maneuvered over her and leaned to plant a stubbled kiss between her shoulder blades.

"No. Like this," he murmured, his mouth wandering down the sensitive areas of her back until he reached the slope of her rear. He nipped at her then, taking a moment to worship her ample flesh with open-mouthed kisses. His thorough admiration earning him approving sighs. 

He straddled her thighs and dug his fingers into one hip, the other hand stroking along his length. He nudged aside the string of material with his tip and coated himself in her arousal. Her breathy pleas asked him for more. He tightened his grip and pulled her back against him, leaning forward to finally enter the warm, wet embrace of her body. He watched through his intoxicated, amber eyes as she took him in inch by inch, the sensation of her heated core singeing through his veins. He hilted, balls deep against her buttocks, and bent to cover her smaller frame with his body. He buried his face in the thickness of her hair and reached out to hold one of her hands.

Cullen slid his other hand along her waist, enjoying the smoothness of her skin before slipping it underneath her body. His fingers, strong and determined, made their way between her nest of curls, wanting to give some attention to her hidden pearl. Evelyn moaned appreciatively.

"Maker," Cullen swore, feeling Evelyn's heat possessively tighten around him. Drops of sweat pooled at his temples and he tentatively began to move with long, lingered strokes, "Evelyn," his voice was raw and hesitant, "I do not know if I can be gentle," he confessed in her ear, his fingers still working at her clit. 

Evelyn slid her arms to her sides, leaning into him as she clutched at her sheets. The side of her face brushed against the his jaw, the roughness of his facial hair sending a tingle over her. She sought his lips and Cullen obliged her with a demanding kiss.

"Take what you need," Evelyn panted against his scar. That was their private adage - one that they exchanged freely with trust and love, with understanding and acceptance, when their yearning for each other was uninhibited. 

Cullen continued to claim her mouth, his fingers strumming eagerly at her and he swallowed every single delicious sound that escaped from her. It was not long before Evelyn came, her body, now with a fine layer of sweat, writhed helplessly underneath his massive form. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, closing his eyes, savoring the feeling of her pulsating over his cock.

With Evelyn now relaxed, Cullen firmly seized hold of her hips and sought out to take what he needed.

He was not gentle.

His pace was unforgiving and rode Evelyn hard, seemingly trying to fuck her through her bed, down to its wooden frame below. His hair fell into his face as he, pushed, deeper and deeper, with determined strokes. He felt her try to rise to meet his thrusts, he wanted - no _needed_ to control this encounter and he placed a strong hand on her lower back. 

"No," Cullen grunted, drifting a rough hand up her spine, encouraging her to stay down. He propped himself onto his forearms swirling his hips to hit her sweet spot from behind.

"Yes, Cullen!" Evelyn cried out, surrendering as she fisted her sheets. 

Cullen gladly accepted her praise, and as returned his own, he lowered his head to watch himself, mesmerized by the bouncing of her ass with every snap of his hips. As eager as he had been, he knew that he would not last much longer.

"Ev-" Cullen panted, the tightness in his loins signaling he was close.

"Oh, Cullen, I'm close..." Evelyn cut in, "right there, don't stop."

Cullen clenched his teeth and focused on his movement, "Evelyn..." he groaned, feeling a tingling warmth spread over his entire body, "you have to come now," he urged.

With a crescendoed shout, she did,  _thank the Maker,_ and Cullen ground against her twice more, stuttering his own pleasure as he erupted inside of her. He gulped for air and pulled out, a few remaining streams of his release landed onto the back of her thigh. In a grateful daze, he ran his hands over her rear, along the tops of her legs, rubbing his essence into her skin, claiming her again. 

"Maker's-fucking-breath, Evelyn," Cullen panted, rolling to his side and collapsing onto his back. His forearm fell over his brow, swiping at his sweaty, unruly hair. 

Evelyn was not in any better shape, as she fought to catch her breath, now free from the clutches of her Ferelden lion. She lazily plopped a hand onto his chest.

Cullen peeked an eye over at her, "You and your magnificent backside have exhausted me," he sighed. 

"You brought this entirely upon yourself," Evelyn playfully huffed, "and you woke me up, you oaf!" She turned over onto her side.

Cullen chuckled at the insult, "It truly was not my intent, but when I arrived I became... distracted." He turned to face her and gave a crooked grin as Evelyn cocked a dark brow in disbelief. "I swear!" Evelyn pouted and he reached his hand out, "Come here, I will help you get back to sleep," he encouraged. She settled at his side and he draped an arm over her shoulder. 

"I love you, Evelyn," Cullen whispered, "more than anything."

She smiled at him, her big, brown eyes peering into the depths of his very soul. Her lips fell to his cheek. "And, I you," Evelyn returned. 

By the time the candles had extinguished, she had fallen back asleep, this time in his arms and Cullen kept his word. He silently prayed to the Maker for forgiveness of his earlier blasphemies, and for blessing him with a woman who was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, is Cullen an ass man? Truth be told, a romanced Cullen loves everything about his Inquisitor. He's equal opportunity. :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> t: @spectre-ro


End file.
